Under lock and key
by Pugs137
Summary: This is my first fanfiction! - Betty has been doing lots of investigating into Stonewall Prep recently. One of Stonewall's students is worried that she will soon uncover their darkest secrets and decides they need to shut her up. With Betty missing, can Jughead solve the mysteries of Stonewall Prep and find Betty before it's too late?
1. 1

Jughead was seated behind Betty as he pulled the zip of her pink dress up her back. It was morning and they were in Jughead's dorm room at Stonewall Prep.

"What are you thinking" Jughead asked Betty. "I never thought things could be so perfect with us Jughead" she replied "it's like after everything that happened to us, the universe has finally allowed us some peace".

"And we definitely deserve it" jughead said as he placed a kiss on Betty's forehead and then went over to his computer. "I have to finish an assignment that is due tomorrow, do you want to go out for lunch later on?" Jughead asked. "Sure" agreed Betty "I'm gonna go get some snacks from the vending machines". Betty left the dorm room and started towards the vending machines but stopped when she heard footsteps. It was the last day of the Christmas holidays and the school was pretty much empty. "Hello?" Betty's voice echoed through the halls. She received no answer and continued down the hall. Betty reached the vending machines and chose a pack of Maltesers and a Fruit Pastilles and then made her way back to Jughead.

Unfortunately, she didn't reach the dorm room as someone grabbed Betty from behind and placed a hand over her mouth, muffling her screams, Betty kicked out at her attacker but to no avail. They overpowered her almost instantly. The hand covering Betty's mouth was removed for a split second and then replaced with a sweet smelling cloth that made Betty feel drowsy, her limbs began to feel numb and she collapsed into her attacker's arms. 'I'm being kidnapped' she thought to herself. And then her world world went black.

A.N. Hey, so the first chapter is quite short but it will hopefully get longer as it goes on, I don't really know how long the fanfic will be.

Please leave any feedback or constructive criticism for me so I can improve any future fanfics. xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead was starting to worry, Betty had been gone for 15 minutes now. He closed his laptop lid and decided to go look for her. He stepped into the hallway...silence. Jughead started walking down the hallway, he was extremely worried now as he could see the vending machines and there was no sign of Betty. "Betty?" He whispered. He received no reply.

An hour passed and Jughead was panicking. He had searched practically the whole school with no luck. He whipped out his phone and dialed Archie's number.

"Whats up Jug?"

"Arch, I can't find Betty anywhere! Has she contacted you?"

"No, I haven't heard anything from her. Are you sure she's not just gone to the bathroom or something?"

"She would have let me know if she was gonna be longer. She took her phone with her. Archie, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Stop worrying Jug, this is Betty we're talking about, she's strong, she can handle herself. Me an Ronnie are gonna get the next train to Stonewall Prep and help you look for her okay?"

"Yeah okay, I'll see you soon bye."

"Bye"

Jughead went back his dorm and flopped onto his bed, he decided to get to rest before Archie and Veronica arrived.

He dreamed of Betty. it was when she made her speech at the jubilee all those years ago. He remembered how proud of her he was and how beautiful she'd looked. Then his dream took a turn for the worst and the whole town hall went black. He heard shots and when the lights came back on he saw Betty. She was on her knees clutching her stomach where there lay a big gaping hole seeping blood. "Betty! NO!" he screamed and then he woke up.

Jughead sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily. Someone was knocking at the door. 'Must be Archie and Veronica' he thought and went to open the door and he stood aside to let the couple in, who were both soaked. Jughead offered then a towel each and sat on the bed across them.

"So when was the last time you saw her?" a concerned Veronica asked.

"She left the room to go get snacks form the vending machines"

"And how long has she been gone?" asked Archie

Jughead checked his watch, "About 2 and a half hours now".

The trio sat in silence, deep in thought. None of them were entirely sure what to do.

"We could call the cops? Report her missing?" questioned Archie.

"Are you sure? Isn't it too early?" asked Jughead

"No, Betty could be in danger right now and the sooner we call the cops, the sooner we find her." Veronica insisted.

"Okay" agreed Jughead and he took out his phone, dialled 911 and put it to his ear.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I'd like to report a missing person please".


	3. Chapter 3

A.N Hey, so here is chapter 3, it's set the day after the last chapter. Hope you enjoy! xx

Betty slowly started to regain consciousness and was greeted with an instant migraine. She could hear two people, deep in conversation nearby and decided that she didn't want them to know she was awake just yet. She tried to listen in on the conversation and figure out who it was.

"I can't believe you thought that drugging and kidnapping her was the best option, you imbecile."

"She was this close to finding out everything and you know that."

"Right, but you could have just threatened her or something!"

"Are you serious!? This is the girl who took down like three murderers we're talking about and you think she'll be scared of some petty little threat?"

"Wait, shut up a sec."

Betty heard footsteps getting closer and then...

"We know you're awake, Ponytail, you really think you can fool us?"

Betty opened her eyes and was unsurprised to see the faces of none other than Donna and Brett. She looked around the room, realising this was this same room that Brett was keeping his 'confession' tapes. She then looked down to see that she was tied to a chair with duct tape.

Donna could practically see the wheels turning in Betty's mind as she thought of a way out and smirked.

"Don't even try escaping, you're outnumbered.

Betty tried to speak but then realised that her mouth was also taped shut. Donna took pleasure in ripping the tape off of Betty's mouth.

"Go to hell Donna" Betty spat "I'd advise that you let me go before Jughead realises what you two are really up to brings the cops here to haul your asses to jail."

Betty received a hard slap from Brett, knocking the wind out of her.

"And i'd advise you watch your tone, bitch" Donna seethed.

"Just fuck off, Donna".

Brett grabbed Betty by the shoulders and dug his fingers in. "You're going to shut up now, Elizabeth" he growled. His eyes narrowed and darkened "Me and Donna have much more important things to do than keep you quiet all day".

"Why would i need to be quiet?" Betty asked "are there people who could hear?".

Brett and Donna shared a worried look that confirmed Betty's question.

Betty started screaming. Loudly. Only stopping to take a breath. Brett and Donna were panicking, trying everything to shut her up. Brett slapped her over and over while Donna shouted threats. Eventually, Betty was forced to stop when Brett delivered a harsh blow to her stomach causing her to lean forwards, taking in gulps of air after being winded.

"I don't think we can leave her alone if she is awake" Donna stated, picking up a syringe.

Brett held a panicked, struggling Betty down as Donna inserted the syringe into her shoulder.

"You won't get away with this" Betty whispered.

Donna leaned down so that she was eye-level with Betty. "Oh honey, we already have".

And for the second time, Betty's world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I know this isn't an update and i'm sorry about that but i'm struggling to think of ideas for this story as I didn't really plan out the story before I posted it. I definitely want to continue it but I wanted to ask if anyone else has any ideas to help me out. If you do happen to have any ideas then PM me please. Also thanks you so much to anyone who has read my story so far and/or left positive reviews! xxxxxxx


	5. 4

Hello to anyone who's still reading this!

I've been struggling to think of where to go with this fic for a while until another writer, SPARKlingwinter, PM'ed me a while ago and gave me a few ideas so thank you SPARKlingwinter!

I've changed the way I write around a bit too so it's larger paragraphs instead of just one line per sentence lol :-)

Also, if you have any ideas/prompts for a bughead one-shot then let me know.

Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 4! (and sorry about how short this chapter is)

XxxxxX

Jughead was sat at a table across from Sheriff Keller. He had almost finished giving his statement. The Sheriff had been writing for a few minutes when he turned to Jughead. "Just one more question, then you're free to go. Is there anyone you know of who would want to harm you or Betty?" he asked. Jughead thought for a moment. He thought of how he had been drugged and locked in the coffin by his classmates. "Yes" he replied "Donna Sweett and Brett Weston-Wallis". "Ok, thank you Jughead, we're all done." The sheriff said.

The two of them stood and exited the office. Jughead was greeted by Archie and Veronica. "How did it go?" asked Archie. "We need to go back to Stonewall" replied Jughead.

XxxxxX

"Why are we here again?" asked Veronica. "Because we need to search Brett and Donna's rooms. I have a feeling that they have something to do with this." Jughead answered.

"And what exactly are we looking for?" Veronica said. "Anything incriminating or anything of Betty's".

The trio searched Donna's room first and when the found nothing, they moved on to Brett's and continued their search. Veronica was searching through a drawer when she came across a familiar looking wallet. She pulled out the ID card to see a picture of a blonde with a high ponytail staring back at her.

"Guys!" She shouted, causing the two boys to rush over to her.

"Oh my god!" Jughead exclaimed "I knew it! I knew they'd done something to her!" Jughead paced around the room, yelling and throwing his fists around until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Archie with a sympathetic look on his face. "Don't worry, man. We'll find her" he reassured "I felt the same when I was watching Veronica and Nick at the Five Seasons". Jughead nodded "Thanks Archie".

"So what do we do now?" asked Veronica. Archie took his hand off of Jughead's shoulder and thought for a moment "We find Donna and Brett and we give em hell".

XxxxxX

A.N So this chapter was ridiculously short (sorry again) and tbh I thought the ending was kinda cringe but oh well haha. Let me know what you thought of it and if you have any suggestions for what should happen next. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up but I hope u enjoyed this one! xxx


End file.
